


Bad Examples

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Crack, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Stretching, Yoga, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: After viewing an internet video and attempting what they see, Jazz, Rodimus, and Drift end up in some interesting situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is crack - not to be taken seriously. We're magicking Jazz and Prowl onto the Lost Light for this because we can.
> 
> This is derived from a Tumblr post by mapelie, check it out [here](http://mapelie.tumblr.com/post/158955850022/mapelie-adhesivesandscrap-mapelie). Although her art only shows Drift and Ratchet, the characters in my head started challenging each other and hence we have Jazz/Prowl and Rodimus/Flutter.

Rodimus was seated at the counter in Swerve’s bar with an oversized data pad in hand. He had been browsing the human’s internet when he came across what was obviously a pair of romantically linked humans, one of whom was showing off their incredible flexibility. “Woah!” he exclaimed loudly.

“What you looking at Rodimus?” Jazz asked and looked over the mech’s shoulder. “Wow.”

“I could do that, easy,” Rodimus smirked, craning his neck to look up at Jazz.

“Hmm me too,” Jazz said grinning as he thought about trapping and kissing Prowl like that.

“Hah. I’d pay to see the look on Prowl’s face,” Rodimus said, chuckling at the idea.

“Could let you watch as I do it,” Jazz said. “I wouldn’t mind having an image of that for posterity.”

Drift, having just walked into the bar, saw Jazz and Rodimus chatting with each other and walked over. “Hey mechs,” he said.

“Hey Drift, you’re just in time... check this out...” Rodimus said, holding the data pad up to Drift.

The swordsmech took the data pad, letting the short video play as he watched it. “Heh,” he said, smiling at handing it back to Rodimus.

“You and I could do it, easy...” Rodimus said. “Not so sure Jazz could do it without snapping in half.”

“Oh I can do it, though suppose we could all be unable to move,” Jazz said.

“Pff. Having to carry you to the medibay in the splits doesn’t count,” Rodimus said, trying not to laugh at the image.

“I’d just worry about Ratchet taking a wrench to my helm for trying something like that,” Drift said

Jazz moved out of his seat. ::Prowl, where are ya?:: he asked privately.

::In our habsuite, reading,:: Prowl answered. ::Is everything alright, Jazz?::

::Yeah,:: Jazz said heading for a little shop that had rust sticks and some other energon sweets. ::Wanna meet me nearby Swerve’s?::

::I suppose,:: Prowl said, putting the data pad with the book down on the table and standing up. ::I will meet you there, Jazz.::

::Thank you love,:: Jazz said, putting away the box of rust sticks. “Okay Prowl is on his way.”

Rodimus hopped up off his barstool, grabbing Drift by the elbow, and went to the entryway of Swerve’s bar.

Prowl exited the lift and started walking towards the bar, looking for his bondmate in the corridor.

Jazz seeing his mate walked over thinking about what he was prepared to do. He pushed Prowl up against the wall lifting his leg while he kissed him.

Prowl made a muffled surprised sound as his mouth was quickly claimed. His had to quash his tactical processor from running an analysis of the risks of this action in public.

::Well you guys I do still expect the photo of this especially his face,:: Jazz said, ignoring the warnings on hud about the stress on his frame.

Rodimus grinned and walked in closer taking still frame image captures of of the pair, making sure to get closeups of Prowl’s face, which had been changing from surprise, to pleasure, and right now to annoyance as the former enforcer saw the co-captain.

Jazz tried to pull away and instead fell back as the balance of weight shifted and he was still unable to take the leg out of it’s now locked position. “Ouch.”

Prowl grabbed Jazz to keep him from falling onto his back as he frowned at his partner. “Do your require medical assistance?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so,” Jazz said. “Can’t seem to move the leg back from where it is now.” 

Prowl glared at Rodimus, who was snorting with barely contained mirth. ::This was rather foolish, you know. I love you. You do not have to perform elaborate stunts for me.::

Drift walked around his friend, smacking Rodimus on the shoulder. He carefully pulled Jazz back away from the wall, so Prowl could free himself.

::Just call me a little crazy and stupid,:: Jazz admitted privately. ::Crazy for you.:: He knew Rodimus had been right about his inability to do it but he wasn’t about to admit it to the Lost LIght’s captain.

Prowl opened a comm to the medibay, informing them of Jazz’ situation and that they were on their way now.

Drift helped Prowl carry Jazz on his side, like a long piece of lumber towards the medbay.

“Thanks Drift,” Jazz said. He felt a little embarrassed having to be carried in like that.

* * *

Unaffected by Jazz’ predicament, Rodimus walked off to go find Flutter.

The femme was getting some supplies to cook a small meal for herself and Rodimus. She left the shop with her purchases and headed for the habsuite.

Rodimus caught up with Flutter as she was almost at her habsuite door, grinning. “Flutter!” he called a bit loudly for how close she was to him.

“Hey Rodimus,” she said looking up and smiling at him.

Rodimus grabbed Flutter, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall as he threw his leg up in the air, landing it beside her helm on the wall just like in the internet video and he moved in to kiss her.

Flutter dropped the bag in her hand as Rodimus kissed her taken by surprise.

Rodimus ignored the HUD warning as he licked Flutter’s lips to deepen the kiss. Flutter opened her mouth to him. Rodimus broke the kiss and smiled.

“Quite the surprise,” Flutter said smiled back at him and touching his chest. “But isn’t that a bit dangerous possibly?”

“Dangerous? Nah,” Rodimus dismissed her concerns.

Flutter shook her helm. “You are impossible at times,” she said. “Can you move now so I can get started on our dinner?”

Rodimus tried to move his leg and ended up almost toppling backwards, his arms pinwheeling by his sides.

Flutter sighed, frowning. She reached out to grab him to keep him from falling over, yet trying to also move so she wasn’t trapped.

“Well.... you’re not trapped now,” Rodimus said, grinning.

“Yeah but are you okay?” she asked. ::Ratchet I’m bringing Rodimus in. He got himself stuck in an odd position.::

::Let me guess he trapped you with a leg and kissed you, like the other idiot I have in here recovering?:: Ratchet snapped back. ::Sorry. Some mechs just get the stupidest ideas from humans.::

Flutter looked at Rodimus, frowning. ::Uh, yes,:: she said. 

“You told Ratchet?” Rodimus asked, he would have rubbed his face if it didn’t mean possibly losing his balance.

“Of course I told him. One, he’s the medic and two he’s my supervisor,” she said looking at him.

Rodimus attempted to hop towards the medibay, nearly losing his balance. “Fine. Let’s go then. I suppose I’m _due_ for my daily lecture...”

Ultra Magnus showed up to carry Rodimus. “This is highly undignified of you,” he said.

“Not as bad as it would’ve been if I tried it with you,” Rodimus said

“Thanks goodness for small blessings,” Ultra said as Flutter followed them. Rodimus sighed and tried his best to relax as he was carried in this awkward position.

“Put him down here,” Ratchet said as they came in. “Flutter you can either try and stay out of my way or go help Jazz. I’ve loosened his frame enough but his leg is extremely sore.”

“I’ll stay out of your way,” Flutter said. “I’m here for Rodimus.”

Prowl was sitting up by Jazz’ berth, near his helm. 

Drift was in the medibay too, thinking he might need to assist Prowl in getting Jazz back to their habsuite. He looked over to see Rodimus brought into the medibay, and tapped Jazz on the forearm to look.

Jazz turned his helm at the tap. “He couldn’t help it,” he said quietly to Drift.

Drift chuckled, “Of course not, he’s Rodimus,” he said.

At the sound of his name, Rodimus turned his helm to Drift, “Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving his hand at his friend and then moaned as he felt a twinge from the gears in his hip.

“It would help me and you if you didn’t move,” Ratchet said.

“Sorry doc-bot,” Rodimus said.

Ratchet nodded his helm as he carefully injected something to loosen up the locked joints. “That should release them some but take it slow in moving,” he said.

Drift got up slowly from his spot between Jazz and Rodimus’ berth, walking towards Ratchet. “He’s got five minutes for that to work, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said looking up at his bondmate.

Drift picked a spot where both Rodimus and Jazz could watch as he pushed the medic up against the wall, and quickly kicked his leg up against the wall as the other two previously had and kissed Ratchet on the neck cables.

Ratchet blinked at the surprise. _::Do you really have to?::_ he asked. _::Could get hurt.::_

Drift licked a line of kisses up to Ratchet’s mouth, _::You know me better than that, love,::_ he said. _::Besides you could use this....::_

Rodimus propped himself up on an elbow for a moment to watch. “Didn’t learn anything from us, Drift?” he asked.

“You go Drift,” Jazz cheered. “You show Hot Rod.”

Ratchet smacked Drift’s leg. _::Are you that foolish?::_

Drift grinned, getting an idea, _::Doc, think I might be stuck,::_ he said, wriggling his leg a bit.

Ratchet growled and smacked the leg again. _::You are a fool,::_ he said.

Drift pulled his leg back down in a swift motion, setting it back on the floor. “Just kidding, doc, I’m fine,” he said grinning.

“Trying to give me a spark attack?” Ratchet said. He smiled and then kissed Drift.

Drift broke the kiss and looked at Ratchet, “Trying to show these bots how it’s done.”

Ratchet chuckled. “So you’re giving them ideas in how they should have done it or just giving them ideas to try again?”

“Yeah and just showing off for you, since I know you love it,” Drift said, smiling.


End file.
